


Chaton

by BillTenshiKoi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture, Tentative de viol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillTenshiKoi/pseuds/BillTenshiKoi
Summary: Finn a trahit la Résistance qui est massacrée. Poe est enfermé dans une cellule sombre: Hux veut faire de lui son nouvel animal de compagnie.





	Chaton

Chaton

 

Poe pilotait seul dans le cockpit du Faucon Millénium, Finn arriva pile à l’heure pour le relever. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’ils volaient à travers l’espace. Personne ne voulait leur offrir l’hospitalité, un abri sûr où se reconstruire après le cataclysme de Crait.

« Toujours rien ? » demanda Poe alors que Finn s’installait près de lui.  
« Oui… J’ai ramené un peu de thé, » lui répondit Finn en lui tendant une tasse.

Poe soupira avant de la prendre et d’en boire plusieurs gorgées. Il adorait le thé mais cette fois, il avait un arrière goût, sûrement dû à la qualité médiocre de l’eau causé par la panne du système d’adoucissement d’eau. Les deux amis discutèrent un moment des quelques options qu’ils leur restaient puis Poe baîlla. Il était temps pour lui d’aller se coucher. Il se leva alors et tituba avant de se rasseoir rapidement dans le siège en cuir.

« Qu’est-ce que... »

La vision de Poe se troubla alors que son corps refusait subitement de répondre à ses ordres. À côté de lui, Finn lui sourit avant de désactiver l’hyperdrive du Faucon Millénium. Incapable de bouger, Poe vit alors le vieux cargo s’immobiliser alors que cinq destroyer du Premier Ordre se matérialisaient autour de lui.

« Finn... »

Poe avait réussit à articuler après un grand effort. Ils devaient partir d’ici. Finn devait retourner dans l’Hyperespace. Mais l’un des destroyers les attiraient déjà vers son hangar.

« En fait, c’est FN 2187. Et les seuls a avoir répondu à nos appels, ce sont eux. »

Poe ne comprenait pas. Mais il devait prévenir les autres. Il gémit en tentant de bouger.

« Tu ne pourras pas partir d’ici. J’ai mis un petit quelque chose dans le thé. Rey et Organa n’y ont vu que du feu. Ça va aller, Poe. Ils vont venir exterminer la vermine et pour me remercier de mon travail, ils me donneront le poste de Phasma et tu seras à moi.  
-Finn…  
-Non, FN 2187. »

Poe le vit se lever et s’approcher de lui. Il le souleva et le tira vers l’espace de vie du cargo. Le Faucon Millénium se posa dans le hangar et fut rapidement encerclé. Poe vit la porte du cargo exploser, les quelques résistants sur place hurlèrent, complètement paniqués. Six silhouettes noires pénétrèrent dans le cargo. Poe fut posé sur la banquette. Son corps mou tomba sur le côté. Mais il vit tout. Les six hommes, les chevaliers de Ren, massacrèrent ses amis. Poe réussit à fermer les yeux mais il les entendit hurler.

Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, il sentit une main gantée sur sa joue. Son corps était toujours paralysé mais il ouvrit les yeux. Un chevalier de Ren était penché au-dessus de lui. d’un mouvement souple, il le souleva et le porta sur son épaule. Quelque part, Finn objecta, affirmant que Poe était à lui.

« Le Maître a d’autres projets pour celui-là. »

Hissé sur l’épaule large du chevalier, Poe aperçut Rey et Leïa sur des civières, portées par des stromtroopers. Tous descendirent dans le hangar. Le regard tourné vers les deux femmes, Poe vit des officiers placer des bracelets métalliques aux poignets de la jeune femme et de la générale. Le chevalier le réinstalla un peu mieux sur son épaule puis sa voix déformée par son casque s’éleva :

« Des bracelets Sith, capable de stopper l’utilisation de la Force. Elles sont désormais aussi inoffensives que des petits chatons… mais toi aussi, tu vas en devenir un. »

Le chevalier ne suivit pas les deux brancards, il alla vers un autre couloir où il marcha un long moment. Et puis soudain, Poe fut projeté dans une pièce sombre, plongée complètement dans le noir. La porte se referma rapidement, l’enfermant dans les ténèbres. Les effets du paralysant mirent un certain temps à se dissiper mais plongé dans le noir, Poe avait perdu la notion du temps. Il rampa à tâtons pour trouver un mur où il s’installa contre.

Finn les avait trahi et vendu au Premier Ordre. Tout le monde était mort. Rey et Leïa étaient prisonnières, quelque part à bord de ce vaisseau. Où était BB8 ? qu’allait-on lui faire ? Poe resta prostré dans le noir et attendit nerveusement que quelqu’un vienne. Mais il lui sembla que les heures passèrent, peut-être même les jours. Et personne ne vint, pas même pour lui apporter un peu d’eau ou de la nourriture. Personne ne viendrait l’aider...

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 

La porte s’ouvrit et créa un halo de lumière éblouissant. Poe se couvrit les yeux alors qu’une silhouette s’avançait vers lui. Le pilote se recula un maximum tandis que l’homme s’accroupissait près de lui. Poe mourrait de faim et de soif. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque l’homme dont il avait du mal à distinguer le visage lui tendit une barre nutritionnelle. Poe le lui arracha des mains et la porta rapidement à la bouche. Il gémit lorsque ses dents croquèrent dans la barre de céréales.

« Bonjour Poe, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda l’homme, avec un accent un peu coincé. Poe mâcha un moment avant de répondre.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Où sont Leïa et Rey ?  
-Je suis le général Hux et vos deux amies vont bien, notre Suprême Leader les traite avec respect. Le Premier Ordre est bon avec elle.  
-Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
-Rien, je ne veux que ton bien, Poe, » répondit le général en sortant de sa veste une bouteille d’eau.

Il l’offrit à Poe, qui l’a but d’une traite. Le général Hux reprit la bouteille vide et sourit doucement.

« Je ne vous crois pas.  
-C’est pourtant la vérité.  
-Où est Finn ?  
-FN2187 a un emploi du temps chargé depuis qu’il est capitaine. Mais il ne te fera plus de mal, j’y veillerais.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu es un petit chaton sans défense qui a besoin de protection et d’affection. Je reviendrais bientôt. »

Hux se redressa et partit sans un mot. Poe cria lorsqu’il vit la porte se refermait et le replonger dans le noir. Il se précipita vers elle et tambourina, tout en hurlant. Il frappait tellement fort l’acier de la porte que sa main finit par lui faire mal. Ses jambes cédèrent et il glissa contre la porte, ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Quand Hux reviendra avec de la nourriture et de l’eau ?

Dans le couloir, Hux affichait un sourire satisfait en entendant le prisonnier hurlait derrière la porte. Le lieutenant Mitaka inspira avant de lui emboîter le pas.

« Monsieur ?  
-Oui, Lieutenant.  
-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous faites avec le prisonnier. Le Suprême Leader est-il au courant ?  
-Oui, lui et moi avons un marché : je lui offre ma fidélité et ma loyauté contre un nouveau chaton.  
-Chaton ?  
-En détruisant StarKiller, Dameron a tué mon adorable Millicent. Il va donc devenir mon nouvel animal de compagnie.  
-Mais cela fait déjà trois jours qu’il est enfermé…  
-Mais pour lui, cela semble une éternité. Il verra en moi son salut, son protecteur.  
-Monsieur ?  
-Une méthode que j’ai appris de mon père, » déclara Hux. « Plonger un ennemi dans le noir, créera chez lui de l’anxiété. Priver le de nourriture et d’eau, il sera encore plus faible. Dameron est seul, ils sont tous morts sous ses yeux, il va perdre peu à peu espoir. Je vais lui apporter ce dont il a besoin. »

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 

La porte s’ouvrit pour la quatrième fois. Hux sortit du halo lumineux. Comme à chaque fois, il offrit de la nourriture et de l’eau à Poe. C’était toujours une barre de céréale et une petite bouteille d’eau. Kylo Ren avait ordonné à ses gardes de ne pas le nourrir mais Hux, étant au-dessus de ces ordres, lui apportait secrètement de quoi tenir. À chaque fois, Poe lui demandait de le tuer. Mais Hux refusait, répétant que tout finirait par aller bien.

« Bonsoir chaton.  
-Soir ? Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?  
-Une dizaine de jours, chaton. »

La voix du général était douce, elle se voulait réconfortante. Mais Poe déglutit. Il avait pensé qu’il était enfermé depuis bien plus longtemps. Enfermé dans le noir, sans aucun bruit, ça le rendait cinglé. Le pilote ravala un sanglot.

« Tuez moi.  
-Je ne peux pas faire ça, chaton.  
-Je vous en supplie.  
-Je ne veux pas ta mort, chaton.  
-Je veux voir Rey et Leia.  
-C’est impossible, chaton.  
-Arrêtez de m’appelez comme ça. Je ne suis pas un chaton.  
-C’est vrai, » admit le général. «Tu es sauvage, indompté. Mais si tu deviens un chaton, Ren acceptera de te laisser sortir. Je pourrais mieux prendre soin de toi et te protéger. Le Premier Ordre sera bon avec toi. Je dois y retourner, je reviendrais bientôt, chaton. »

Poe se pinça les lèvres en observant l’officier se relever et partir. La porte se referma derrière Hux, qui marcha un peu pour rejoindre son assistant. Mitaka semblait embarrassé, comme à chaque fois qu’il rendait visite à son animal de compagnie.

« Monsieur, cela fait douze jours : y a t-il une amélioration ?  
-Physiquement, non. Mais mentalement… nous allons pouvoir passer à la seconde étape.  
-Monsieur ?  
-Appelez moi le capitaine FN2187. »

Mitaka déglutit. Le prisonnier avait beau être un résistant, il n’aimait pas la tournure de la situation. Ce n’était pas éthique. Pourtant il finit par acquiescer tout en prenant son Datapad pour envoyer un message au nouveau chef de la sécurité. Hux continua à sourire tout en se dirigeant vers le pont 05, là où la fille de Jakku et la générale Organa étaient retenues prisonnières, dans des appartements spacieux et confortables.

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 

Poe dormait lorsque la porte s’ouvrit. Mais la silhouette n’était pas celle de Hux. Se frottant les yeux, le pilote mit un temps avant de reconnaître son ancien ami, Finn, ou plutôt FN2187. Il les avait tous trahi. Ils l’avaient recueillit, lui avaient offert une chance de refaire sa vie après le Premier Ordre. Que venait-il faire ici ? La porte se referma mais une certaine luminosité resta dans la pièce. FN2187 s’avança en lui ordonnant de se mettre à genoux. Poe refusa. Il reçut un violent coup de pied.

« Je t’ai dit de te mettre à genoux !  
-Tu nous as trahi.  
-Et je recommencerais volontiers ! A genoux ! » cria le soldat du Premier Ordre.

Mais Poe resta assis dans le coin de sa cellule. Il reçut alors un deuxième coup puis un troisième. FN2187 lui attrapa les cheveux et tira pour l’obliger à se mettre à genoux devant lui. Malgré l’eau et la nourriture apportée par Hux, Poe restait assez faible et ne réussit pas à se dégager ni à résister. Il cria de toutes ses forces.

« Tu peux toujours hurler, les gardes m’obéissent désormais ! » vociféra FN2187 avant de le gifler.

Poe gémit en sentant sa lèvre se fendre sous le coup. Le stromtrooper le relâcha un instant avant de le redresser légèrement. Son pantalon était légèrement baissé, son sexe en érection sortit. Poe entendit FN2187 lui ordonner d’ouvrir la bouche mais il refusa d’obtempérer et serra fermement sa mâchoire. Une main de FN2187 glissa alors sur son visage pour venir pincer son nez. Poe résista un moment mais il manqua rapidement d’air. Sa bouche s’ouvrit instinctivement et le pilote sentit le membre dur de FN2187 passait entre ses lèvres. Un main vint alors se plaquer sur l’arrière de son crâne pour l’obliger à rester au plus près du sexe du stromtrooper.

« Suce la bien parce qu’il va baiser ton cul ! »

Poe leva les yeux pour défier FN2187 puis d’un seul coup, il referma sa mâchoire sur le sexe dans sa bouche. Son ancien ami hurla avant de se dégager. La porte s’ouvrit brusquement. FN2187 se retourna rapidement en criant qu’il ne devait pas être dérangé. Poe entendit un coup de blaster et FN2187 s’effondra, le crâne défoncé par le tir. Écœuré par la vision qu’il eut, Poe tomba en arrière et se recula rapidement vers le fond de sa cellule.

« Excellent tir, monsieur.  
-Mitaka, appelez l’infirmerie : Poe a besoin d’un médecin, » affirma la voix de Hux.

Poe le vit s’approcher rapidement, rangeant soigneusement son blaster. Le général porta une main jusqu’à la joue pâle du pilote.

« Tu vas bien, chaton ?  
-Il allait me…  
-Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, » déclara Hux alors que plusieurs personnes arrivèrent précipitamment à l’entrée de sa cellule.

Hux se déplaça légèrement sur le côté pour laisser une jeune femme s’approcher. Elle portait une blouse blanche et ses mains étaient gantées. Elle examina le visage de Poe avant de questionner le général sur ce qu’il venait de se passer. Le pilote la vit froncer les sourcils.

« J’aimerais le garder en observation à l’infirmerie principale, général.  
-Accorder mais le Suprême Leader ne souhaite pas d’accident le concernant.  
-Je comprends, je vais le sédater. »

Poe voulut refuser mais les yeux bleus de Hux le dissuadèrent de protester. La médecin lui piqua le bras et il se sentit rapidement se détendre et lutter contre le sommeil. Deux droïdes médicaux le portèrent jusqu’à un brancard. Du trajet et de l’infirmerie, Poe ne vit que les lumières blanches aveuglantes.

 

Poe se réveilla et fut frappé par la lumière vive dans la pièce. Il était allongé sur un lit, les poignets attachés aux barreaux. Il avait mal à la tête. Il gémit alors qu’une main fraîche se posait sur son avant bras. Il tourna la tête et vit Leia, assise à son chevet. La femme, qu’il considérait comme une mère lui lança un petit sourire triste.

« Poe ? Comment tu te sens ?  
-Mal à la tête…  
-Je suis désolée. Te souviens-tu de ce qu’il c’est passé ?  
-Finn… enfin, FN2187 est venu dans ma cellule… il m’a... »

La voix de Poe se brisa. Les souvenirs de ce qu’il venait de vivre le frappa de plein fouet. Son ancien ami était venu. Il l’avait tabassé avant d’abusé de lui. Leia serra sa main et tenta de le réconforter. Poe finit par se reprendre et ravala ses sanglots.

« Que faites-vous ici ?  
-Hux est venu me prévenir de ce qu’il t’était arrivé. Il a bataillé avec Kylo mais il a obtenu que je sorte de ma prison dorée pour être à ton chevet.  
-Hux… il est étrange…  
-Il semblait inquiet à ton sujet, il a dit qu’il essayait de te sauver.  
-Où est Rey ? On doit sortir d’ici. Il faut reconstruire la Résistance.  
-Poe, tu dois te reposer, » déclara Leia. « Il n’y a plus rien à reconstruire, Poe. Cela fait quinze jours que nous avons été capturés. J’ai vu toute la galaxie pliait le genoux devant mon fils. Plus personne ne veut de la Résistance.  
-Non, on doit encore se battre ! Il y a encore de l’espoir, Rey…  
-J’en ai assez, Poe, » le coupa Leia. « Je suis vieille et fatiguée. Kylo Ren m’a tendu la main. Je pensais avoir perdu mon enfant mais peut-être que je peux encore le retrouver. Tu es comme un fils, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi.  
-Alors quoi ? Vous abandonnez le combat ?  
-Non, Poe. Je veux d’abord sauver mes deux fils. Kylo m’écoute un peu, avec le temps je pourrais le tempérer. Hux semble avoir un intérêt pour toi. Combattre, ce n’est pas forcément avec des armes et des vaisseaux.  
-Je ne comprends pas…  
-Quel est le plus important : la paix ou la liberté ? La liberté, la galaxie n’en veut plus : elle s’est soumise. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir la paix.  
-Vous pensez pouvoir influencer Ren ?  
-Je resterais toujours sa mère et une diplomate reconnue. Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de faire pareil avec Hux ?»

La médecin entra dans la chambre. Elle observa Poe avant de se tourner vers Leia, à qui elle annonça que l’heure de visite était terminée. L’ancienne princesse hocha la tête avant d’embrasser le front de Poe et de partir sans un mot, escortée par deux stromtroopers. Dans le couloir de l’infirmerie, elle s’arrêta devant Hux et le petit lieutenant qui lui servait d’assistant.

« Merci pour votre aide, madame.  
-Je ne l’ai pas fait pour vous.  
-C’est soit ça soit la mort pour lui.  
-Je l’aime trop pour le condamner mais je vous hais, Hux.  
-Je prendrais soin de votre fils, madame, » sourit Hux, heureux que son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 

Poe resta quarante huit heures en observation. La jeune médecin venait le voir régulièrement. Elle n’était pas très loquace mais elle semblait être excellente dans son domaine. Elle avait perfusé Poe pour le réhydrater et lui avait apporté un véritable repas, en lui expliquant de bien mâcher et de prendre son temps. Son estomac devait se réhabituer à être correctement rempli. Poe la remercia mais elle haussa les épaules en maugréant que c’était Hux qui avait bataillé pour qu’il puisse être nourrit.

À la fin de son hospitalisation, des stromtroopers entrèrent dans l’infirmerie et se disputèrent dans le bureau de la médecin. Elle finit par sortir et venir dans la pièce réservée à Poe. Visiblement énervée, elle lui expliqua que le Suprême Leader avait ordonné qu’il retourne dans sa cellule. Sans ménagement, les soldats en armures blanches détachèrent Poe et le tirèrent hors de l’infirmerie. La panique le prit soudain. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il ne voulait pas être plonger à nouveau dans le noir. Il hurla et se débattit mais les stromtroopers continuèrent à le tirer dans les couloirs du destroyer. Alertée par ses cris, la médecin accourut et protesta contre leur manière de traiter le prisonnier mais ils l’ignorèrent. Arrivé devant sa cellule, Poe tenta de puiser dans ses dernières forces et se retourna pour lancer un regard hystérique vers la médecin.

« Hux ! Je veux voir Hux !  
-Je ne sais pas où il est.  
-Dites lui que je veux être un chaton ! Pitié ! » cria Poe alors qu’il était poussé à l’intérieur de sa cellule.

La porte se referma sur la silhouette fine et petite de la femme en blouse blanche. Le corps tout entier de Poe fut pris de tremblements alors qu’il tatônait pour s’asseoir dans son coin habituel. Il plia ses genoux pour les ramener contre sa poitrine. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses articulations et attendit. Hux devait venir. Il le fallait. Poe avait eu deux jours pour réfléchir pleinement à sa situation.

Même si Hux était cinglé, un véritable psychopathe, il devait reconnaître qu’il c’était habitué à l’homme, il avait eu hâte de chacune de ses visites. Et les paroles de Leia tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. En se rapprochant du général, en obtenant sa confiance et sa sympathie, il pouvait continuer la lutte. Mais surtout, il voulait qu’une seule chose : quitter cet endroit à tout prix. Et si cela devait passer par se soumettre à lui, il le ferait.

La porte finit par s’ouvrir et un jeune lieutenant entra. Il marcha lentement jusqu’à Poe, il semblait agacé. Il s’éclaircit la gorge avant de lui faire signe de se relever. Poe lui jeta un coup d’œil, hésitant à lui obéir. Le lieutenant soupira.

« Je suis le lieutenant Mitaka, assistant personnel du général Hux. Le général est en pleine réunion et ne peut pas se libérer, il m’envoie vous amener jusqu’à ses appartements. Venez. »

L’ordre claqua. Poe déglutit avant d’obéir. Le lieutenant réajusta sa veste avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Et Poe le fit. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment puis prirent un ascenseur, assez petit et discret. Il les mena sur un pont d’hébergement. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes avant de s’arrêter devant celle qui portait le nom gravé de Hux.

« Veuillez entrer, ne touchez à rien, le général sera rentré dans quelques heures. »

Poe acquiesça et entra à l’intérieur. La première pièce était un grand bureau confortable. De nombreux dossiers étaient empilés soigneusement sur le meuble du bureau. Les outils informatiques étaient éteints. Poe se dirigea vers une seconde porte et découvrit une plus grande pièce qui servait de chambre à coucher et de salon. En guise de tête de lit, Hux avait le luxe de se payer un hublot qui donnait sur l’extérieur. Poe s’en approcha et observa silencieusement l’espace. Le destroyer était au-dessus d’une planète multicolore. Fatigué, Poe finit par s’installer contre les oreillers du lit double avant de s’assoupir.

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 

Sept jours, ou plutôt sept cycles passèrent à bord du destroyer. Poe dormait sur le canapé du petit salon. La plupart du temps, il passait sa journée seule, à lire ou à regarder des holofilms. Le soir venu, Hux rentrait. Il restait une bonne heure dans son bureau, lisant les rapports et lançant des instructions pour le lendemain. Puis il venait dans le salon, où il dînait avec Poe. L’ancien pilote lui demandait poliment comment c’était passé sa journée et l’officier lui parlait des avancées du Premier Ordre pour s’instaurer durablement comme dirigeant de la galaxie. Après manger, ils s’installaient sur le canapé et regardaient un holofilm, Poe grignotait quelques friandises ou une glace, parfois Hux se laissait tenter par une bouchée. L’entente entre les deux hommes était cordiale. Poe faisait de nombreux efforts pour paraître aimable, gentil mais Hux restait assez vague sur les détails lorsque Poe lui posait des questions trop pointilleuses.

Poe était assis sur le canapé. Hux était dans son bureau et travaillait bien plus tard que d’habitude. Il soupira. Vivre avec Hux n’était pas aussi désagréable qu’il avait pu imaginé. Mais il n’arrivait pas à baisser les défenses du général pour obtenir sa confiance et ainsi l’influencer comme l’avait suggérer Leia. Il passa une de ses mains sur son visage et jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce où il se trouvait. Il devait trouver un nouvel angle d’attaque. Son regard noir s’arrêta sur le coin de la salle d’eau. Hux possédait sa propre douche et ses toilettes dans sa chambre, un luxe même dans un vaisseau comme celui-ci. Alors que le bureau était austère, froid et beaucoup trop militaire ; l’espace à vivre était très agréable et luxueux. Le canapé vert était très confortable et de fabrication Aztubekienne, donc de très bonne qualité. Le lit était pour deux personnes, le matelas était dur et lui aussi de haute qualité.

Mais c’était la salle d’eau qui était le comble du luxe. Ce n’était pas une pièce en elle-même mais elle était séparée du coin nuit par une cloison vitrée, à peine floutée. Poe sourit alors en se rappelant avoir à plusieurs reprises surpris Hux l’observait alors qu’il prenait sa douche. Ces derniers jours, il en avait même jouer en laissant ses mains savonneuses glissaient un peu plus longtemps sur la courbe de ses fesses. Poe se mordit la lèvre. Il devait avouer qu’il avait eu aussi les yeux baladeurs lorsque Hux avait pris sa douche.

 

Hux signait un rapport lorsqu’il entendit la porte de sa chambre coulissait. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la montre, il avait pris du retard et Poe devait sûrement avoir faim. Les yeux rivés sur ses papiers, il entendit son chaton s’approchait à pas feutré pour venir passer une main sur ses épaules. c’était bien la première fois qu’il se montrait aussi tactile. Pourtant, il continua à lire le second rapport, tout en lui demandant un peu plus de temps avant de passer à table.

« J’ai repoussé la livraison de notre repas, » lui annonça alors Poe. « J’avais envie d’abord de… vous montrer mon affection. »

Intrigué par les paroles de Poe, Hux releva la tête avant de se tourner légèrement vers lui. Il eut alors le souffle coupé en découvrant son chaton, entièrement nu, à quelques centimètres de lui. Le général déglutit, il était superbe. Poe lui sourit avant de tirer sa chaise et de l’éloigner un peu du bureau. Hux le laissa faire et se mordit l’intérieur de la joue lorsqu’il l’enjamba. Le visage du général se retrouva face au ventre plat et à la toison noire de son chaton.

« Tu es un gentil chaton, Poe. Mais je n’imaginais pas que tu passerais ce cap avec moi.  
-Est-ce interdit de vouloir ronronner sous vos caresses ?  
-Je sais ce que Organa t’a suggérer, je ne sais pas si elle validerait ça. »

Poe eut un mouvement de recul face à l’amusement de Hux mais les mains de ce dernier vinrent lui agripper les hanches et le tira vers lui. Son petit chaton resta figé et n’osa pas bouger.

« Puisque c’est le soir des confidences, à mon tour : j’ai tout orchestré pour t’avoir. FN2187 et son désir pour toi n’étaient pas prévu au départ mais cela à jouer en ma faveur. Je voulais que tu sois mon animal de compagnie, pour me venger de l’affront que tu m’as fait pendant la fuite de tes amis. Mais je n’avais pas imaginé à quel point tu étais magnifique. Finalement, on s’utilise mutuellement.  
-Hux, je…  
-La question est de savoir si tu veux toujours ronronner sous mes caresses parce que vois-tu, maintenant que tu me mets très clairement ta marchandise sous le nez, j’aimerais vraiment te caresser, » avoua Hux, un sourire franchement amusé aux lèvres. Poe sentit ses joues virer au rouge et son sexe se réveiller. « Je suis même tenter de goûter à ta jolie queue, mon chaton, avant de te prendre à sec sur ce bureau. »

Le sang pulsa dans chaque veine de Poe. Il frissonna et son sexe était définitivement bien réveillé. Il posa alors ses mains sur celles de Hux, toujours accrochées à ses hanches. Puis il les fit glisser sur ses bras, cachés sous sa lourde veste noire, jusqu’à ses épaules. Ensuite, elles passèrent sur son cou et s’arrêtèrent dans ses cheveux roux. Poe fut surpris par la facilité qu’eurent ses doigts pour défaire la coiffure si impeccable du général. Il sourit légèrement avant d’attirer le visage de Hux vers son ventre. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il entendit le rire de l’officier. 

Les lèvres de Hux se posèrent sur ses abdominaux et les embrassèrent à plusieurs reprises avant de descendre vers son pubis. Le nez du général s’y perdit un instant avant que sa bouche ne s’empare avidement de son sexe dressé. Poe hoqueta de plaisir et se laissa faire. Hux savait y faire. Sa langue humide et légèrement rugueuse s’employait à le rendre encore plus excité. Les gémissements et la respiration saccadée de Poe retentirent dans toute la pièce. Hux le suçait avec une telle gourmandise, qu’il en était presque avide.

« Hux, je vais venir… doucement... »

Les yeux bleus du général se levèrent vers lui mais il continua à sucer avec hardeur le sexe devenu douloureux de Poe. Le résistant finit par jouir dans un long cri de plaisir, sa semence explosant par petits jets dans la bouche ouverte du général Hux. Reprenant son souffle, Poe se recula légèrement et prit appuie sur le bureau toujours parfaitement rangé de son amant. Ce dernier en profita pour se lever et lui faire face. Il était plus grand d’une dizaine de centimètres, au moins, et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

« J’aimerais vraiment te baiser sur mon bureau mais j’aime qu’il soit bien en ordre.  
-Je risquerais de faire tout voler.  
-Et je ne suis pas si sauvage que ça… sans lubrifiant, je risque te de faire mal chaton.  
-Chambre ? » demanda Poe, en attrapant un pan de la veste du général.  
« Le lit. Le lubrifiant est dans ma table de nuit.  
-A vos ordres, mon général.  
-Ne sois pas insolent ou je vais te punir, » l’informa Hux en le poussant vers la chambre.

Cette fois, ce fut Poe qui ria. Il fit exprès de prendre un peu d’avance sur son amant pour pouvoir se dandiner et ainsi mieux le tenter. Il reçut une frappe rapide et sèche sur la fesse. Poe couina avant de se jeter sur le lit. Hux se déshabilla en contournant le lit pour aller prendre le flacon. Sur le lit, Poe l’observa tout en se déplaçant à quatre pattes. Une fois nu et le lubrifiant dans la main, Hux en versa quelques gouttes dans sa main et sur son sexe. Poe l’observa se masturber de la main gauche et s’approcher de lui, sa main droite faisant glisser ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

« Je me suis trompé à ton sujet, Poe. Tu n’es pas un chaton mais une chatte en chaleur. Et tu sais comment les chattes en chaleur comme toi se font prendre ? »

Poe se mordit la lèvre avant de tourner le dos à Hux pour positionner ses fesses vers lui. Il écarta les jambes pour donner un meilleur accès à son amant. Hux s’approcha et sans un mot, glissa un de ses doigts lubrifié entre l’anneau de chair de Poe. Celui-ci poussa un long gémissement. Un second doigts le pénétra assez rapidement. Cette fois, Poe cria avant de laisser son torse tombé sur les draps. Les doigts de Hux bougèrent à l’intérieur de lui. C’était à la fois un peu désagréable et très excitant.

« Que penserait la vieille Organa en te voyant ainsi ?  
-Que dirait votre connard de père en vous voyant bander pour une vermine comme moi ?  
-J’ai surpassé mon géniteur et je t’ai soumis.  
-Alors qu’est-ce qu’on attends, Armitage ? » questionna Poe, provoquant Hux en utilisant son prénom et en bougeant ses hanches.

Il entendit Hux souffler derrière lui, tout en retirant ses doigts. Quelque chose de plus volumineux les remplacèrent brusquement. Poe cria et agrippa les draps. Hux allait le baiser et cette simple idée réveillait à nouveau son sexe. Les vas et viens du général n’étaient pas doux. Il allait et venait en lui par des mouvements secs et rapides mais avec un rythme entre chaque poussée assez lent. À chaque fois, son membre venait heurter la prostate de Poe. Cela le faisait hurler de plaisir. Sous ses assauts, Poe perdait ses esprits. Il fit glisser une de ses mains vers son entrejambe mais Hux l’arrêta en lui fessant brusquement.

« Range ta main, tu as déjà jouis. »

Poe gémit de frustration mais obéit. Hux continua à le pilonner en accélérant ses mouvements de bassin. Le résistant ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux vagues de plaisir que le submergeaient. Pourtant, Hux finit par se retirer brutalement de son antre. Poe fut surpris et voulut même protester mais le général le fit basculer sur le côté. Sur le dos, Poe ouvrit les yeux et le vit s’installer au-dessus de lui. Hux le pénétra à nouveau et Poe enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le général posa son front sur celui de Poe, plongeant son regard bleuté dans les deux orbes noires de ce dernier. Poe sourit en venant plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure flamboyante de son amant.

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour m’embrasser ?  
-Ta permission sûrement.  
-Parce que le général Hux demanderait ma permission ? » demanda Poe, amusé.

Les lèvres de l’officier se posèrent sur celles de Poe. Les deux bouches se dévorèrent alors puis leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée pendant que leurs bassins s’entrechoquaient violemment. Une main de Hux vint finalement attraper le sexe de Poe pour le caresser furieusement. Le pilote jura avant de jouir à nouveau, suivit de près par son amant. Hux soupira contre le cou de Poe avant de rouler sur le côté. Les deux amants fixèrent un instant le plafond avant que Hux se mette à soupirer d’agacement. Surpris, Poe se releva sur les coudes et lui jeta un coup d’oeil.

« Je suis un si mauvais coup que ça ?  
-Non, je suis juste agacé que Organa ait eu raison…  
-Je t’ai pas encore influencé.  
-Et briser la traversée du désert de ma libido, ça ne compte pas ?  
-Non, mais si tu me dis tous les petits secrets du Premier Ordre maintenant, ça comptera…  
-Si tu veux vraiment m’influencer pour éviter qu’un soit disant chaos tyrannique s’installe dans la galaxie, il faudrait mieux que tu m’accompagnes au travail.  
-Tu me laisserais sortir ? » demanda Poe.  
« Règle une : n’oublie jamais que je suis général en chef des armées du Premier Ordre. Règle deux : n’énerve pas Ren, ne l’énerve surtout pas ! Règle trois : répète après moi, le Premier Ordre est bon.  
-Le Premier Ordre est bon, » répéta Poe en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« Avec plus d’entraînement, tu seras plus convaincant, chaton. Mais ça viendra.  
-Je pourrais aussi voir Rey et Leia ? »

Hux se leva et passa devant Poe, il fit le tour du lit avant de se diriger vers la douche dont il alluma le jet d’eau. Il vérifia silencieusement la température avant de se retourner vers son amant.

« Si tu es sage et que tu ne fais pas de bêtises, je pourrais tenter de t’organiser une entrevue avec la nouvelle recrue des Chevaliers de Ren. Ça l’aidera sûrement à être plus motivée à les satisfaire…  
-Rey est avec eux ?  
-A contre cœur, » confia Hux. « Pour Organa, elle est installée dans ce couloir, ça sera facile pour toi de trouver le chemin pour aller discuter avec cette pauvre vieille dame.  
-Leia est encore capable de nous en coller une, crois-moi.  
-Viens prendre une douche, nous verrons bien si la vieille bique osera un jour me tirer l’oreille. »

Poe sourit doucement avant de le rejoindre dans la cabine de douche.


End file.
